Chicken Legs
by ALIMOO1971
Summary: It's Jessica's 21st birthday and she receives a surprise at home


**TITLE: Chicken Legs**

**AUTHOR: Alimoo1971**

**RATING: Friendship**

**SPOILERS: None**

**CATEGORY:**

**PAIRINGS: Bird/Dutchy**

**SUMMARY: It's Jessica's 21****st**** birthday and she receives a surprise at home**

**ARCHIVE: Fan fiction, **

**DISCLAIMER: OK, don't own characters. Made this story up, didn't make any money out of it, yada, yada, you know the rest. **

**FEED BACK: Yes Please **

**NOTES: I was thinking about this story, so I decided to write it. Thank you Sarah for beta reading this story for me :)**

Jessica Bird was on the patrol boat HMAS Chancellor. She had been there for six months as the chief medic. She was trying to make friends with the crew but she was finding it hard after being on Hammersley where she had, had no problems making friends with the crew.

Jessica was looking forward to having two weeks off and catching up with some of the Hammersley crew members whom she had kept in contact with for the past three years. She knew where the members of the crew were currently stationed.

Dutchy had transferred back to frigates, and had gone back to Afghanistan.

Charge retired when his navy contract was up and is now working for an engineering firm down in the Victoria area.

Two dads, Swain and RO are still on Hammersley. Swain was promoted to chief petty officer, and he and his wife Sally have a two year old son as well as seven and half year old Chloe.

Mike was promoted to Captain and is now in charge of NAVCOM. He married Kate eighteen months ago and they have an eight month old daughter. Kate was also promoted to lieutenant commander and was on shore leave for another three months before returning to Hammersley.

Bomber works in one of the cafes as a chef. She also keeps in contact with all the crew.

When Chancellor was coming into port Jessica was on the bridge she smiled when she saw Hammersley was also in port.

"Hey Bird why do you always smile when you see Hammersley in port?" One of the crew members asked. Jessica turned to the guy.

"Hammersley was the first patrol boat I was on when I was a gap girl. I made a lot of friends while on there and still keep in contact with them."

"Well forget about Hammersley you are with us now."

"I will never forget Hammersley and her crew... they are more friendly than you guys are," Jessica turned around and was walking down the steps when she heard.

"What is that suppose to mean?" Jessica stopped and turned to the guy.

"You and your friends don't make me feel welcome here, it feels like I don't belong here." Then she turned around and walked away.

When Chancellor arrived in port and everything was done, the crew started leaving. Jessica was one of the last ones to leave when she heard.

"Bird," Jessica turn to her CO.

"Yes ma'am?"

"Are the crew giving you a hard time?"

"I can handle that... They don't make me feel welcome, like I'm an outsider."

"The Hammersley crew was different?"

"Yes they not only welcomed me but they went out of their way to help me and included me in the things they did"

"I know what you mean. Enjoy your two weeks leave and happy birthday," Jessica's eyes widened

"How did you know?"

"I know everyone's birthday." Then they walked off the boat with Jessica behind her CO. Jessica stopped and watched as her CO greeted a man and three kids.

"Nikki god I missed you."

"I missed you to Josh." They both hugged and kissed then she gave the kids a hug. Then they walked over to their SUV and got in and drove away.

Jessica looked around and waited for her taxi to show up. She waited for half an hour. When none showed up she decided to walk home since she hasn't had much chance of doing much exercise in the last two months while out on patrol.

Three and half hours later Jessica was pleased to be home. She had brought the house with her inheritance left to her by her great grandmother a year ago. She spent some of it on the house she brought and had it done up. The rest she left in her savings account.

She let Dutchy and Charge stay at her place whenever they were in Cairns, when she was out on patrol. When she returned home she had been greeted by a guy delivering flowers to her, knowing it was from one of them.

Jessica used her key to unlock the door and opened it and walked inside. She closed and locked the door before walking down into her living room. When she stopped she heard noises out back so she put her duffel bag on the ground before walking to the open sliding door to see who was in her swimming pool.

She pulled back the curtain to see who it was. She relaxed and smiled when she saw it was Dutchy, he was getting out of the pool when Jessica ran outside and over to him.

"Dutchy," he looked up.

"Chicken legs," he said in shock just as Jessica wrapped her arms around his neck as she collided with him, causing him to lose his balance and they both ended in the swimming pool.

When they both came up for air they both hugged. "I missed you Dutchy."

"Same here bird." They pulled apart.

"Why are you here? You didn't tell me you were staying."

"I thought I'd surprise you... happy birthday Jessica."

"Thank you Dutchy." They both hugged.

"Hey bird what are you doing in the pool?" Jessica turned to the voice.

"Charge," she quickly got out of the pool and ran over to him and gave him a hug.

"It's good to see you." They pulled apart.

"You too happy birthday."

"Thanks, so how long are you here for?"

"A week," Dutchy got out of the pool and walked over to them.

"That's great I've got two weeks off so long as I don't have to crash sailed."

"That's great, wasn't Chancellor in port four hours ago?"

"Yeah I waited for a taxi, I think the guys played another trick on me, and I ended up walking home plus my cell phone battery died."

"Dam, well would you like a drink?"

"Please, I better go and get out of these wet clothes," she walked to the sliding door as she started removing her wet clothes. She stopped at the sliding door and turned to Dutchy and Charge.

"Can you?"

"Ah sorry," Charge said as he and Dutchy turn around.

Jessica took her clothes off "I'll yell out once it safe to turned around."

"Ok"

Jessica took all her clothes off and ran inside naked, she run down to the laundry room and put them in the tub then she ran back to the living room and upstairs and into where the towels and sheets are. She grabbed two towels and a bath mat then she ran in to her bedroom where she opened a sliding door and yelled out.

"You can turn around now, I'm going to have a shower." Then she turned around and walked into her bathroom and closed the door.

Twenty minutes later Jessica walked outside after having her shower and sorting out her duffel bag and washing. She sat down next to Dutchy who was talking to Charge.

"So still having problems with the crew on Chancellor?" Dutchy asked as she had some of his juice.

"Yeah. But I have got my revenge on a couple of the crew members who are playing dirty tricks on me."

"What happened?" Charge asked. Jessica smiled.

"One of the crew placed condoms in my bed on the last patrol. CO found out about it and wasn't happy so when we were in port last month two dads was waiting for me I asked him to get me some tablets after I told him what happened. He said what I'm doing for revenge was a bit cruel and I said well it's better than having a cow patty in my bed," Dutchy and Charge laughed.

"What was the revenge?" Charge asked.

"I spiked the guy's water can with a little blue tablet." She said grinning while Dutchy and Charge laughed.

"That was a bit mean" Charge said.

"Well he's played a number of jokes on me and this is one way on getting back at him."

"Nice," they hit their fists together.

"What about the other crew member?" Dutchy asked

"Well I got two birds with one stone that day... The crew member whose drink I spiked ended up on tooth brush duty for two days. It was on the second day when I laced the other crew members lunch with laxatives." They all laughed

"Did they know it was you?"

"Nope"

"Sounds like two dads been teaching you some bad habits" Dutchy said.

"Some and I warned the other jokers on the ship that if they carry on playing dirty tricks on me revenge can be sweet."

"Have they?"

"Yes and I got my revenge, if not me the CO has with a toothbrush." Then they heard the door bell ring.

"I'll go and answer it" Jessica stood up and walked inside.

She opened the door and was shocked to see who was there "Mum...Dad."

"Surprise" They gave her a hug and walked inside carrying their bags and her brothers and sisters walked in. Jessica closed the door and turned to face them.

"What are you doing here?, why didn't you tell me you were coming?"

"Sorry we wanted to see what you spent your money on, nice house."

"Hey chicken legs want pizza for lunch?" They turned to a guy who walked inside.

"Ah...hi" Jessica walked over to Dutchy.

"Dutchy these are my parents John and Beth, my brothers Adam, Zac and James. My sisters Ruth and Amanda. Mum, dad this is Dylan...Dutchy. He stays here when the frigate he is on is in port for few days.

"Ah so your Dutchy we've heard good things about you" John said as he stepped forward to shake Dutchy's hand.

"Thank you sir. Jessica's told me a few things about all of you."

"Ok" Jessica turned to Dutchy.

"You were saying something about pizza?"

"Yeah, I was going to order pizza for lunch."

"Sounds good to me...Mum dad?"

"Sure it's been a while since I last had pizza, I'm paying."

"We can pay for our own sir."

"Dutchy...If dad says he paying he paying."

"Oh ok thank you sir, what pizza do you like? So I can make the call."

"Whatever's fine with me."

"Sure," then he got his phone out to make the call when Charge walked inside.

"Hello"

"Charge these are my parents John and Beth, my brothers Adam, Zac and James. My sisters Ruth and Amanda. Mum, dad this is Andy...Charge"

"Hi sir, ma'am call me Andy."

"John" they shook hands.

"Beth" they shook hands.

"Well I better sort out who is going to be sleeping where?" Then Jessica walked away and upstairs while thinking.

An hour later Jessica managed to find a place for everyone and they were all outside enjoying pizza for lunch. John and Beth were telling Charge and Dutchy some stories about Jessica which caused them to laugh and Jessica to blush.

"Mum did you have to tell them that, oh no" Then she turn to them both and pointed fingers at them.

"Not a word to the others."

"Why not?" Charge asked grinning.

"Cause for one revenge, you to Dutchy" Dutchy raised his hands while grinning.

"What else can you tell us about Jessica?" Charge asked.

"No more stories about me."

"Why not?" Beth asked.

"Mother please"

"Ok, ok." They talked about other things for the next few hours till Charge's cell phone rang.

"Hello... Hey mate how are ya?" He stood up and walked inside while talking on the phone.

"Jessica how many days have you got off?" John asked.

"Two weeks so long as we don't get crash sailed."

"What your plans?" Beth asked.

"Relax and catch up with the Hammersley crew members that I've worked with."

"What about tonight?" Dutchy asked.

"Well I was planning on having a quiet night but since you're all here I don't know. It's like with the navy you never know what's going to happen in five minutes or a hours time."

"True," Dutchy said.

They talked for a couple of minutes when Charge walked back outside with a smile on his face.

"Everything alright mate?" Dutchy asked

"Yeah, you know what I could go for right now?" Charge asked grinning

"You can't be still hungry charge" Jessica said making Dutchy laugh.

"No," he said as he looked at her.

"Guava mojo" Dutchy and Jessica laughed.

"I should have known, but I don't have that in my house unless you got the ingredients Charge."

"Nope so how about we all go down to the pub?"

"Mum, dad?"

"Why not I wouldn't mind trying out this drink you been telling us about."

"Great well let's go, we better go by taxi," Jessica said as she stood up.

"I'll make the call."

"Thanks Charge, I'll go and get some sandals on, meet you all out front."

Then Jessica walked back inside her place and upstairs. She was in her room putting her sandals on when Dutchy walked in.

"Hey have you seen my bag?"

"Yeah it's on the bed here, sorry, ah you will be sleeping with me, I hope you don't mind." Dutchy grined as he walked over to his bag.

"Not at all," he opened it and took some clothes out.

"I'll go and grab a quick shower I told the others that we will meet them at the pub."

"I can go with them."

"Jess... I got something for you, I'll give it to you once I've had my shower."

"Ok," Jessica watched as he walked into the bathroom closing the door behind him.

Jessica left her bedroom and walked downstairs to the laundry room she sorted out her washing and took it into the garage and hung it on the line she had in there. Then she returned inside and went to take care of the dishes and made sure everything was locked up before returning back upstairs and into her bedroom and made her bed till Dutchy walked out of the bathroom.

He walked out of the bedroom and down to where the laundry chute is then returned to see Jessica putting the pillow back in place. He walked over to his duffel bag and got out a box. He turned around to see Jessica standing at the end of the bed. He stepped forward and passed it to her.

"Happy birthday Jessica"

"Dutchy you shouldn't have. Just seeing you and Charge is enough for me."

"Open it," Jessica removed the paper and opened the box.

"Dutchy"

"I hope you like it," she smiled.

"I love it," Jessica pulled out a nine karat gold chicken drumstick pendent on a three millimetre thick rope twist chain.

"Here let me."

She passed him the necklace and turned around while holding her hair up. He put the necklace around her neck and clamped it into place. Then he put his hands onto her shoulder. She let go of her hair and turned around to him and looked down at the pendant then back up to Dutchy.

"Thank you for my birthday gift Dutchy."

"Your welcome...Chicken legs," Jessica laughed as she gave him a hug just as they heard a toot outside.

"Taxis here, shall we?"

"Sure," they walked quickly downstairs and out the door after they grabbed their cell phones and wallets on the way out.

When they arrived at the pub they walked inside to see Charge and Jessica's family outside talking and drinking.

"What would you like?" Dutchy asked .

"White wine thanks"

"Sure," then he turned to the bar tender and made the order and paid for it. Then he turned to see Jessica looking at the pendant that was in her hand. Then she looked up at him.

"Why chicken legs?"

"Well you'll know it's from me, since I'm the only one who calls you that, and whenever you look at it or wear it you will know it's from me."

"My hero," Dutchy grinned.

"Yes your hero" then he turned around and picked up the wine glass and passed it to Jessica then he picked up his beer bottle.

"Shall we?" They walked outside and sat down next to each other across from Charge and Jessica's family. They talked for a few minutes till Jessica put her glass on the table when she heard.

"Surprise," making her jump. She turned around with her eyes wide and stood up. Standing in front of her was the whole Hammersley crew and their families.

"Happy birthday Jessica" they all said.

"Oh my, this is a surprise" Jessica gave them all a hug and the old crew went to greet Charge and Dutchy. They all wished her a happy birthday. Then Jessica noticed two dads and Charge going back inside the pub.

"That's an unusual pendant Jessica" Kate said.

"Dutchy got it for me."

"Chicken drum sticks," Mike said looking at it.

"Chicken legs," Jessica said.

"Ah that's right, that's what he calls you."

"Yeah and the first evening meal I made was marinated chicken drum sticks." She said smiling.

"I remember them it sure was different," Kate said.

"Yes ma'am it was," then everyone heard,

"Guava mojo" The crew cheered just as Charge and two dads walked out the door carrying trays full of drinks.

Everyone picked up a drink. "I would like to make a toast to Jessica Bird, happy twenty first birthday" Charge said.

"Here, here," Dutchy said.

"And to her parents whom are here with the rest of the family, welcome and I'm sure this crazy lot can introduce themselves and share a story or two about Jessica here from the time she was on Hammersley isn't that right two dads?"

"Yep I could tell you the jokes I played on Bird here," he said grinning.

"Please do tell," John said.

"Got room for two mor?e" They turned to the new voice.

"Boss," Jessica said in shock.

"Nav," Kate said.

"ET," RO and Charge said at the same time then they went to greet them.

"Ma'am you know Hammersley crew?"

"Sure do they call me Nav and my husband whom I met while serving on Hammersley, they call him ET."

"Sir it's nice to meet you."

"You to Jessica, Nikki here has been telling me about the jokes you play on the crew."

"Revenge on the crew."

"Josh here was the joker of Hammersley before two dads."

"Really, well welcome since you know the crew boss, just one piece of advice."

"What's that?" Nikki asked.

"Don't let your husband sit next to two dads," Nikki laughed.

"Good idea"

"Hey I'm not that bad" Two dads said.

"Yes you are two dads," Mike said.

They all sat around tables since there were no seats to spare. Dutchy waved Jessica over to him

"I noticed there no seats left so you can sit on my lap."

"Are you sure?" Dutchy put his drink on the table then he pulled Jessica onto his lap.

"Does that answer your question?"

"Yes and thank you."

"Hey ET...Josh we should get together and share some of the jokes we played on the crew." Two dads said

"NO!" Everyone said then laughed.

"How about the jokes you played on Jessica here?" John asked.

"No" Jessica said.

"Oh I've got few," Two dads said as he rubbed his hands together.

"Well the first joke was during the crocodile poaching that we stumbled across. What I did was put rubber baby croc in her bed. The whole ship heard her scream when she pulled back her blankets."

"I remember that, Bomber knocked her head on the ceiling since she was in bed," Charge said as he and two dads knocked fists together.

"I remember that also," Dutchy said.

"Same here" Swain said.

"Two dads you didn't tell them about what happen on our way back to Cairns" "Ah no." He looked around.

"What happened?" Nikki asked.

"I got my revenge, I used the shell of the croc egg and put a normal egg in it and placed it under his pillow."

"That was you" RO said laughing.

"Yep did he?"

"Yeah he thought it was a real croc egg till he saw the second shell, nice one bird, remember the cow patty?" Jessica laughed.

"You got him back," Dutchy said.

"Yes I put one in his bed, he had to wash the sheets before he could go to bed."

Two dads told them all the jokes he played on Jessica and she told them all the jokes she played back on him, causing everyone to laugh.

"Josh, you said you left the navy on medical grounds?" Beth asked.

"Yeah I was working part time for diving business, only to turn out they were steeling oil from a rig not far from red reef. I was diving with four others when the owner showed up and changed our oxygen levels. We were already on our way back to the surface when they changed the levels and left. Two of the men made it to the surface. The other two lost consciousness. So I free dived down and got them both back to the surface by pulling their inflator I managed to pull mine before I lost consciousness. When Hammersley showed up I barely had a pulse and water in the lungs. Swain managed to keep me alive till I was air lifted to Cairns. I ended up having the bends and because of what happened I failed my medical so I had no choice but to leave." He reached over and held onto Nikki's hand.

"I got a great job now working for electronic firm, and have been for seven years. I still do the odd dive but it's fishing I do a lot of when the crew are in port. Nikki and I got married six months after the close call I had and we've got three children."

"Your one lucky guy" John said.

"Yes I am. I've been given a second chance" He brought Nikki's hand up and gave it a kiss while smiling at her.

"I know what you mean by second chance ET" Swain said.

"What happened?" Amanda asked.

"SAS captain and myself were disabling a dirty bomb. We managed to remove the calcium and throw it overboard but there was no time to disable the bomb. We had ten seconds left, so I told the captain to dive under the water. We dived off the boat three seconds before it exploded. We swam away from the boat before we could surface."

"Sounds like both you and Josh are two lucky guys."

"We are," Swain said.

"Hammersley's crew has had a few close calls over the past few years but we are all here and alive," Mike said they all nodded.

"Jessica Bird we've got birthday gifts for you," Two dads said.

"You guys shouldn't have." Then they picked up their gifts and put them on the table for Jessica to see.

"Oh my gosh," she picked one up and looked at it.

"From Swain and Sally,"

She then removed the wrapping paper and bubble wrap to see a silver engraved frame with the word 'Hammersley' on it, and photo of all the crew that was taken a month after Dutchy was posted on the boat.

Jessica turned it around to show the others. She passed it to Kate to look at before passing it to one of the other crew members. Jessica opened all the gifts including a joke book from two dads.

Jessica opened the last one. It was from Mike and Kate. When Jessica opened the box she was shocked to see a navy blue photo album with the Australian navy symbol and her name on the front cover which was done in silver white. She picked up the album.

"Wow, thank you, sir, ma'am"

"Open it" Mike said.

Jessica then opened it and smiled when she saw the first photo it was of her standing in her white uniform under Hammersley's sign. She noticed the date under the photo.

"Was that your first day?" Dutchy asked when he looked at the photo.

"Yeah two dads asked me to wear my uniform so he could take a photo of me on my first day."

Then she turned the page to see other photos of when she first met the crew. Jessica turned the pages until she and Dutchy saw one of them together on the wharf.

"I remember our first meeting how I said that I always wanted to meet a hero,"

"I remember that day also, and I said so do I."

"Yeah," she turned a few more pages and grinned when she closed it again.

"Thanks everyone for your gifts. And I'll be looking forward to looking though this photo album later on." Jessica put the album back in its box then she stood up and headed towards the door.

"Anyone want a drink?"

"We're paying for your drinks it's your birthday" Charge said as he stood up and went after her.

"I can pay for my own Charge."

"It your birthday, Dutchy can you come and get Jessica here before she reaches the bar."

"I'm sure you can handle her Charge."

"Gee thanks mate," Charge walked quickly inside.

"Jessica you are not going to buy any drinks." Everyone heard.

"What do you think Andy might do to Jessica?" Beth asked.

"We don't know," Mike said. Then they heard squealing coming from inside the pub.

"Charge put me down." They all looked to see Charge carrying Jessica over his shoulder.

"I said drinks have been covered."

"Charge," he quickly put Jessica on Dutchy's lap

"Stay," he pointed his finger at her then turned around and walked back inside.

Jessica stood up and walked back inside. "I'm not going to hold her down" Dutchy said.

Then Charge returned carrying a tray of drinks. He put it on the table. "You let her go back inside," Charge said as he looked at Dutchy.

"She can do what she wants." Then Jessica walked out carrying another tray and packets of chips. She put them on the table before walking back inside

"Hold it where are you going now?" Charge asked as he grabbed Jessica's arm. She turned to him.

"Ladies room," He let go.

"Oh, sorry," Jessica smiled and turned around and walked back inside.

Charge turned around and walked over and sat down at the table. "Ladies room she said." Then he picked up his drink.

Couple minutes later Jessica returned and sat on Dutchy's lap, they all spent the afternoon telling Bird's family stories about Jessica from when she was on Hammersley.

Jessica's parents ended up telling the crew about what Jessica was like growing up and what sort of mischief she got up to when she was younger causing everyone to laugh and Jessica to blush. That night they had a barbeque dinner at the pub and a few more drinks.

After dinner RO and two dads walked into the bar then returned few minutes later carrying a big birthday cake, plates and a knife. Everyone sang happy birthday to Jessica while Kate lit the candles. When she was done and so was the song. Jessica closed her eyes then opened them and leaned forward and blew out the candles. Every one cheered while a large number of photos were taken.

Jessica then started cutting up the cake and passed it around till everyone got a piece. Jessica picked up her plate with her slice and started eating it while everyone was talking and enjoying their slice. After the cake was gone more drinks showed up.

It was late by the time Jessica, Charge, Dutchy and Bird's family walked in the door helping Jessica to carry her birthday gifts inside. Once the gifts were on the table Jessica told everyone who was sleeping where since she got a four bedroom, an a two and half bathroom house.

Jessica sorted out her gifts before going to bed. When she walked into her bedroom Dutchy was in bed so she went and got her night clothes and walked into the bathroom and closed the door.

Couple minutes later she walked out and put her clothes on a chair which is in her room then she walked over and climbed into bed. She turned her light off before rolling over facing Dutchy.

"Did you have a good day today?" Dutchy ask as he rolled over facing Jessica.

"Yeah I had a great birthday and the surprises from my family and crew, it was wonderful."

"Well I'm pleased, and now I know a bit more about you."

"I still can't believe what mum and dad said about me." She shook her head.

"Well now the crew knows."

"Yeah, it been a long day and I need some sleep."

"Sure," He rolled over and turned off the light before getting comfortable.

"Night Jessica," He felt the bed move so he rolled over to see Jessica looking at him in the moon light.

Jessica leaned over and kissed Dutchy on the lips. "Thank you for the birthday present Dutchy and thank you for being here to help me celebrate my birthday today." He raised his hand till he was cupping her face.

"I'm happy to be here as well," Then he moved until he kissed Jessica. When they pulled apart they looked at each other. Then there was a knock on the door.

"Jessica are you awake?" Jessica rolled over and turned the light on.

"Come in Charge." He opened the door and walked in.

"Ah sorry if I woke you up, is there a place where I can sleep your bothers are snoring quiet loud," Jessica smiled.

"Couch in the living room, the two seater is a pullout."

"Right, ok night"

"Good night Charge," He walked out the door closing it behind him.

Jessica turned off the light and lay down again. "Night Dylan."

"Night Jessica," They closed their eyes and fell into a peaceful sleep.

A month later while out on patrol lieutenant commander Nikki Holiday was walking back to the bridge after getting herself a brew when she heard a noise coming from the computer room.

"Charge you are in so much trouble mate," Nikki wondering what Jessica was so mad about so she opened the door

"Everything ok Bird?" Jessica turned around.

"Ah morning ma'am. I received an e-mail from Charge with a photo attachment."

"From your birthday?"

"No the next morning,"

"It can't be that bad, show me."

Jessica brought up the message saying 'don't you two make a great couple' then she scrolled down showing a photo of her and Dutchy in bed still sleeping. Dutchy was lying on his back with Jessica snuggling up to his side with her head resting on his naked chest.

"Oh I see what you mean so how are you going to get him back?"

"This is how,"

She went to one of her folders that was in her e-mail account and clicked open a photo then she opened the attachment. Nikki laughed.

"When was that taken?"

"Celebration party after Swain and Captain Roth received their medals. Two dads took the photo and I managed to get copy of it."

"Can you send me a copy?"

"Yes ma'am," Then Jessica sent an e-mailed copy of the photo to Nikki.

"Done,"

"Thanks, I better get back to the bridge." Then she walked out the door.

Jessica looked at the photo once more it showed Charge wearing a wig and a shred green surgical gown with bright red lip stick, blue eye shadow black under liner and bright pink blusher. He was sleeping on the floor of one of the RHIBS.

"Revenge can be sweet," Jessica said smiling as she wrote the message and sent Charge a copy of the photo, before closing down and heading to the galley to make up blueberry muffins with a smile on her face.

**The end.**


End file.
